zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors
Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (極限脱出 9時間9人9の扉, Kyokugen Dasshutsu Ku Jikan Ku Nin Kyū no Tobira, The absolute limit of escape - 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors) is an adventure game developed by Chunsoft and published in Japan by Spike on December 10, 2009, and in North America by Aksys Games on November 16, 2010. This is the first entry of the Zero Escape ''series so this can be also known as 'Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. The game's design team is led by Kotaro Uchikoshi, who was also the writer of the acclaimed visual novel Ever 17: The Out of Infinity This is Aksys Games' second M rated game published for the Nintendo DS, the first being Theresia in 2008, and only the eleventh M rated game for the system overall since its release in 2004. Story Junpei, a normal college student, suddenly finds himself along with eight other strangers involved in a deadly conspiracy he could never have imagined. He wakes aboard an old cruise liner. Dazed and confused, he stumbles around the room he finds himself in, trying desperately to remember how he got there. The first thing he notices is a number, scrawled across the door… A bright red number 5. As Junpei’s memory returns, his mind is filled with the image of a mysterious figure in a gas mask, and their haunting words: “You are going to participate in a game. The Nonary Game. It is a game…where you will put your life on the line.” Characters Although there are 9 players of the Nonary Game, other characters are referenced during their time in the game. They are not listed here because of spoilers. Note that the eight out of the nine players use codenames instead of their real names. *Junpei' ''淳平 Junpei : The main protagonist of the game. After he wakes up to find he's been transported to a strange location, he takes it upon himself to figure out all the cryptic clues and to save everyone trapped with him. His bracelet number is 5 and is the only one not to choose his own codename. *'June' 紫 Murasaki : The childhood friend of Junpei. She is a delicate girl who works hard to make sure no one gets left behind during the Nonary Game. Her bracelet number is 6, from the month June. *'Ace' 一宮 Ichimiya (or Ichinomiya) : A tall, grave older man with a streak of gray in his hair, he is often the voice of calm reason when events descend into chaos. His bracelet number is 1, hence the name Ace. *'Snake' ニルス Nirusu : A young man with a princely demeanor, he is an unending fount of information, but tends to only reveal it when there is no other option. His bracelet number is 2, from the term "snake eyes". Ironically, Snake is blind. *'Santa' サンタ Santa : Little more than a punk with silver hair and a bad attitude at first glance, this clever guy keeps pushing forward and doesn't like dealing with indecisiveness. His bracelet number is 3 so his name comes from san, ''the Japanese word for "three" and that he references Santa Claus several times. *'Clover 四葉 Yotsuba ' : Prone to rapid swings of emotion, this pink haired girl doesn't hesitate to speak her mind or put people in their place. Her bracelet number is 4 so her codename comes from the four-leaf clover, which is a symbol of good luck. *'Sevenセブン Sebun'' : A large, bumbling mountain of a man, his appearance and behavior hide an intelligent mind well-equipped for solving problems. His bracelet number is 7 and obviously, his codename is his bracelet number. *'''Lotus 八代 Yashiro'' : A self-serving, barely-dressed woman with unknown skills and knowledge, she does whatever she can to find her way out. Her bracelet number is 8 and Lotus comes from the flower itself, which has 8 petals. *'9th Man 9番の男 The ninth man'' : A fidgety, jumpy man from the start, he knows more than he's letting on. The 9th Man is the only one who does not get to pick what his codename is so the rest of the players refer to him as the 9th Man during the Nonary Game. *Zero' ''ゼロ Zero : The one behind the Nonary Game. His identity is a mystery and what his motives are for putting the 9 players in the Nonary Game are unknown. Gameplay The gameplay is divided into two parts. The Puzzle part is when the player must solve the puzzles that are blocking their way in order to progress the game, and the visual novel part in which the player can talk to the other characters and make decisions that affect the story of the game. Junpei or the other characters may die depending on what doors and dialogue choices the player makes. There are 6 endings in total. The player's decisions will widely affect which ending is received. Only 1 ending is the true ending. Gallery 999JapanArtbox.jpg|Japanese boxart 999JapaneseBackCover.jpg|Japanese backcover 999NAArtbox.jpg|Original North American boxart 999NorthAmericanBackCover.jpg|Original North American backcover 999ReprintBoxart.jpg|New North American boxart 999ReprintBackcover.PNG|New North American backcover